TMNT One-Shots!
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: One Shots I will upload as they pop into my mind. Set in 2012 series and I allowed myself to use an OC of mine :3 Chapter Fourteen: Visits on a Rainy Day II! Please read and review! ;3
1. Playing Dress Up

**Hello everyone xD I really shouldn't be making so many stories...but I can't help it! Soooo, this is the first time I'm making a story with one-shots...I think I'm gonna handle it :3 So, in case you're a reader from _My World Turned Upside Down _then you already know how Alex looks like. If not, here's a description:**

**Alexander Taylor is a OC (original character) I've made and made a part of the TMNT (for fun).**

**Hair color: Raven black.**

**Eye color: Lime green.**

**Skin color: Tanned.**

**Gender: Female.**

**Age: 16.**

**Other info: She has two sisters, named Summer and Lily. She's in the same school and class as April O'Neil. She knows about the turtles, and regularly hangs out with them. She works at a pet-store and has some basic knowledge about ninjitsu from a former martial artist that taught her when she was ten. **

**I know this all sudden with a OC and all, but yeah, I already have a Alex in 2k3 version if you wanna read that :3 On with the first one-shot. For you Aster Sapphire! XD**

* * *

**1# Title: Playing Dress Up~!**

Occasional cries and laughter was heard drifting around in the Lair. It had been going on for some time and they were mostly ignored in hope of it stopping by itself.

That never happened, though.

Leonardo turned up the volume on the TV, hoping that some action scenes from Space Heroes could drown the annoyingly high sounds of quick footsteps and battle cries. Donatello told himself to slowly inhale and exhale as his fingers danced around the keyboard of his laptop...

A loud crash followed by more laughter and Donatello finally snapped, shoving his computer aside and stomped angrily on his way to the source of the noise.

"Can't you guys keep in down! If you haven't noticed I'm trying to-."

Four sets of eyes turned to stare at the purple-clad turtle; two of them baby-blue and the other two lime green. Alex was pointing a spatula in the air, a black fabric tied around her neck to symbolize as a cape, while holding a metal lid for a pot in her hands, and the pot itself was on top of her head.

Mikey was holding a big scoop in his grip, an old leather hat on top of _his_ head and his nun-chunks in his other hand. They were inside the dojo where all sorts of packages and old boxes had been placed around them to symbolize a fort.

Donatello narrowed his eyes, an eye ridge slowly raising as he did so.

Alex turned her whole body his way, puffing her cheeks out while laying her hands on her hips.

"Do you mind?"

Donnie ran a hand across his forehead while closing his eyes.

"I might regret asking this but...what are you doing?"

"We're playing dress-up!" the orange-clad turtle said eagerly. "We're playing that we're rivals dueling each other! But it's sorta getting boring..."

"Yeah..." the black-haired girl nodded in agreement and her eyes drifted to the turtle with the bo staff.

"Oooh! I got it!" a glint appeared in the teenage girl's eyes. "Donnie, you wanna join us?"

"What?" he replied. The youngest turtle started to grin.

"We could start it over again! You could be the wizard, Donnie!"

The second-youngest turtle crossed his arms just as his blue-clad leader appeared from the living room.

"Thanks for spoiling another Space Hero episode, guys."

"Oh, Pish Posh," Alex retorted. "You've already watched all episodes a hundred times; I think you'll survive not seeing it the 101st time. You wanna join too, Leo?"

"Then, you can be the real hero! And I'll be your side-kick!" Mikey bounced happily, taking out both his nun-chunks in excitement.

"Then, I'll be the evil rival which you have to fight in the end!" Alex exclaimed and they high-fived. Despite the fact that Mikey only has three fingers.

"Wait," Leo said. "Don't we have something to say to this?"

Both Mikey and Alex glanced at the two other ninja turtles who stood there with crossed arms. Alex took off her black cape and waved it suggestively with a knowing smirk.

"C'mon, Leo~," she teased. "You know you wanna try on the cape~"

The blue-clad turtle came to stare at his taller sibling who had the same questioning look on his face as himself.

* * *

Raphael yawned as he slowly walked out of his room heading for the kitchen. The afternoon-nap he took was longer than he'd expected and he was surprised that neither of his brothers had decided to wake him up. As he crossed the living room, he heard all sorts of yells and shouts coming from the dojo. Had Splinter given the others extra training? And for what?, he wondered. He entered the dojo and his leaf-green eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

_What the hell? _

"You'll never defeat me, Leonardo, as long as I've got your precious wizard!" Alex laughed hysterically, as she tucked the robe that was tied around Donatello. "Now, I will rule over this country and no one can stop me!"

"Never, Alexander!" Leo said in a heroic-like voice, with his sword pointed at the 'enemy'. "My side-kick and I will never fail to protect our-"

"_Ahem_."

Everybody came to stare at the red-clad turtle who was leaning at the doorway. Silence followed for a few seconds...

"There you are, Raph!" Mikey said. "Now, we have someone to play the role as the princess!"

Silence came once again...and then came the sound of Mikey's screams, Raph's growls followed by a lot of crashes.

"Mikey, I told you already; the pink dress is for _April_, not Raph," Alex sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, I had this idea in my head for a while XD Please review!**


	2. From Rooftop to Rooftop

**Thanks for all the feedback, guys! Really encouraging and made me glad! ^w^ Then, let's move on! Enjoy!**

* * *

**2#: From Rooftop to Rooftop.**

The day had went completely fine. No villains had appeared that Friday which resulted into a quick and boring patrol. The atmosphere at the Lair had been fairly quiet as well. The reason could be that Mikey hadn't been doing some insane stunt on his skateboard, pulled a prank on someone or even creating all sorts of bizarre dishes by combining pizza with anything else that used to be eatable. That was extremely odd. But Raphael decided that those really rare days shouldn't be questioned, but enjoyed and cherished while he still had them.

He was currently doing push ups in the living room, with his fists holding a tight grip onto his sais. After a while, he heard footsteps coming his way and he was a little startled to feel someone sitting on his shell. Nevertheless he kept doing the push ups.

"Wanna see how much I can take, Alex?" he smirked, mentally counting how many he had done so far.

"Not really. Your shell kinda makes a good sitting-spot," she replied with her head resting on her palms. She then clasped her hands together and forced on a small smile.

"Say, Raph, you wouldn't mind doing me a little favor, would you?"

"Depends," he replied as he pulled his and Alex' weight up, stretching his arms before going down again. "on what the favor is."

"It's no biggie," she shrugged, her gaze going upwards as if the ceiling was suddenly interesting. "I was just wondering if you'd teach me how to jump from rooftops."

A moment of silence passed where it was becoming difficult for the red-clad turtle to rise again, his muscular biceps shaking a little in exhaustion but he managed. "Why?"

"Why not?" she countered, looking at the back of Raph's head. "There might come a time in battle where I'm on a rooftop and left with no other choice but to escape."

"Well, then you can just call us," Raph replied simply. "Then we'll save ya."

"What if my phone's gone, destroyed or taken? You have to admit; you guys can't always be there for my rescue, you know."

"I still don't understand what brought this up in the first place," the second-oldest turtle said. "What suddenly made you think about rooftops?"

"D-does it matter that much?" Alex said a little uncertain. "If you're not interested, then I'm just gonna ask the others-."

"You're lying, aren't ya?"

The black-haired girl froze up and her cheeks involuntarily began to redden. If she just kept staring into thin air then maybe he wouldn't notice.

"W-what makes you think that?"

"You're stuttering. You hardly ever stutter and when you do, it's because you're lying," Raph explained, and sound a little proud that he'd caught that lie.

"Alright, you got me," the teenage girl sighed. She blew the bangs away from her face in frustration.

"Then, you wanna tell me the real reason or what?"

Alex leaned a little closer, taking her time so that the tension in the air became thicker and thicker.

"Zombies," she whispered.

"Zombies?" he repeated in confusion.

"Zombies!" she exclaimed and the sudden outburst caused Raphael to fall smack on the floor with Alex still sitting on his shell. She quickly stood up and began talking in a rush.

"Big flesh-peeling, skull-breaking, man-hunting, brain-eating, nearly-goddamn-to-kill _zombies_! What if the time for a zombie apocalypse finally came and no place on earth was safe from those immortal creatures? We'd have to leave our homes and live on the rooftops where they're too slow to catch us!" she pulled the still confused turtle close by his sore biceps, so that they looked at each other. "That's why you _have_ to teach me, Raph!"

A moment of silence passed by when the sai-wielding turtle let all that sink in and then he frowned.

"I'd always thought you were a little weird but this takes the cake."

Alex pouted. "Gee, here I'm being honest and all and you have to get offensive."

"What do you expect me to say when I hear something so _unrealistic_? Like any of that crap could ever happen in real life."

"It could _so_ happen in real life! Hell, the city was once filled with rats and the rooftops were the only way to get around. Granted, yeah, I got a whole school-free day but that's pretty much the same principle!"

"I don't wanna hear this," Raph muttered and walked away, while Alex tugged on his bandana tails.

"Pleeeeeease, Raphie, don't do this to me~!"

As soon as they round the corner to the kitchen, a zombie head appeared out of nowhere and snarled at the two stunned teenagers. Lime green orbs widened in shock and the hands on the hothead's bandana tails was gone.

"Gah! _They're here already_!"

Alex ran away with the speed of light and was gone from the Lair within a minute. Raph was still somewhat confused as shell about what just happened and came to stare at his older brother that had a fake zombie head on and was lying on the floor, laughing non-stop. Yeah, Raphael was feeling like a big question sign.

"Care to fill me in on what the hell is going on?"

Leonardo slowly came to stand up, wiping the corner of his eyes from the tears that had gathered there and was still chuckling. "Remember when we saw that horror movie yesterday?"

The hothead nodded. "Yeah, the one I left early on because it was too boring?"

"That one. Alex and Mikey were screaming practically the whole time and after the movie was done, they looked ready to burst out crying. Me and Donnie have been teasing them ever since, and let me tell you; it _never_ gets boring."

It all started making sense now. "So that's the reason why Mikey's refused to come outta his room?"

"Yup. He knows we're out here waiting for him, and so does Alex," the leader laughed a little more after this. Raph felt himself smile at all the possibilities coming into his mind. Yes, this was indeed one of those rare occasion you just _had _to take advantage of.

"Mind if I join you guys?"

* * *

**A/N: Zombies! Who would've thought of that one? XD I would! Probably because I'm not too fond of horror movies either! **


	3. Matchmaker

**And we're continuing! I don't know, this one was kinda bugging me a lot...it kept looking wrong to my eyes, so in the end I gave up X3 And I still keep wondering why Alex and Mikey have such similar personalities...now I'm just babbling! :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

**3#: Matchmaker~!**

"Eh? You cheated, Alex!"

"What? I've never heard anything more ridiculous in my life!"

"Then explain how you suddenly took the lead in like three seconds!"

The black-haired girl puffed her chest out proudly. "What can I say? I got skills, dude."

"_Liar_! You cheated!"

"How about taking another round _just so I can prove you wrong_?"

"_You're on_! And no cheating this time!"

"Goddammit, Mikey, _I didn't cheat already_!"

"Would you guys be quiet while you're playing?"

"She's/He's being a liar!" they both accused loudly, pointing at each other. Donatello sighed and gave up all hopes of ever trying to silence those two. Alex had brought home her PS3 and a couple of games that they could play to pass the time. Now there wasn't any silence in the living room any longer due to Mikey and Alex' constant bickering. The second youngest turtle merely shook his head, continuing to walk towards his room with his toolbox to fix some minor errors on the Shellraiser, when his brown eyes caught sight of _her_.

April happily entered the Lair with her schoolbag swung around her shoulder. She greeted her two gaming friends who were eying the TV screen with so determined looks that it seemed like they didn't blink at all. They both mumbled a low 'hey' which made the red-haired girl raise a questioning brow, but nevertheless she shrug it off.

"Hi Donnie," April greeted with a sweet smile, that made the purple-clad turtle's heart speed up. He tried desperately to keep his cool.

"Uh, hi April, you're, uh, doing good?"

"Yes," she replied with her smile widening. "And you?"

"N-never been better," he said with a gulp. "But I gotta go, and, uh, do stuff."

The teenage girl titled her head ever so slightly. "Stuff?"

"Important stuff," was his attempt to save himself before his reddening cheeks became noticeable. "Stuff I need to do someplace else. So, yeah, bye!"

He quickly dashed away, shutting the metal door to his room with an audible slam, leaving April to blink in confusion at this strange behavior. Alex had only listened with half an ear throughout their short conversation and as the redhead went into the kitchen with her homework, she decided to inform her current game opponent.

"Hey, Mikey-."

"Whatever trick you're up to, I'm not gonna fall for it this time."

"No, it's not that- _Hey_, I didn't-," Alex sighed. "Look, just listen to me. Has Donnie got some sort of crush on April?" she whispered. "'Cause he's definitely acting strange around her."

"Yup," the orange-clad turtle replied, his eyes still glued on the screen where two cars where struggling to win the final cup.

"Really?" the black-haired girl's eyes widened in delight. "Since when?"

"Since we first got to the topside and he saw her for the first time."

"Aww," a smile bloomed on the girl's lips. "That sounds cute."

"Barfing, actually," came from Raph who was sitting on the couch and reading a comic.

"_Tch._ Like you got any sense of romance, anyway."

"And you're one to talk?" Raphael smirked. "I bet ya probably have as much love experience as the four of us combined."

Alex opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again. "Touché. I gotta give you that one."

"Yes!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his controller into the air. "I _won_! Eat my dust, Taylor!"

"Whatever," Alex muttered, glancing at the kitchen, and then at Donatello's room. "I think I'm gonna get those two together."

"Good luck with that," came the comment from the red-clad turtle. The teenage girl pouted slightly in annoyance.

"What; you think I can't?"

"No," Raphael said, lowering his comic. "I'm just saying that since Donnie's probably gonna deny anything ya say and April's probably gonna be downright clueless about the whole topic, you're gonna have to need some luck."

Alex raised a brow. "You sound like you've done this before."

"Nah, M'just really used to it."

"I don't need luck. I've read about a thousand trashy romance novels at home, so I assume that some of it must still be stuck in here," the girl said, gesturing to her skull. "I'm practically known as _The Matchmaker_. Gimme a cat and a dog and before you know it, they'll be kissing each other!"

"Sounds kinda scary," Mikey added when temporarily stopping his victory dance.

"Shut up."

* * *

About an hour later, Alex was rushing into the kitchen with a angry face, her cheeks a dark red color. She couldn't believe how Raph was right. Bringing those two together was impossible! She had tried getting April's opinion on what she thought about Donatello, both as a friend and as a guy. The redhead had put up the most perfect and innocent mask that made the black-haired girl frustrated to the point of almost hitting something. Parts of memories of the conversation had surged back, making Alex clench her fists in anger.

"_So what do you think about Donnie, April?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Donatello. What's your opinion of him?"_

"_He's a sweet guy, a skilled fighter and a loyal friend."_

"_Ah ha. So what do you think being his girlfriend would be like?"_

"_W-why does that matter right now?"_

"_Girl, just answer the question."_

"_I don't know, great I guess...wait..."_

"_What? What's wrong?"_

"_No, it can't be..."_

"_April, what-."_

"_You **like** Donnie, don't you? And you think I like him too!" April pointed accusingly at her friend. "Oh, God, that's why you're asking me these questions! You're jealous!"_

_Silence..._

"_You've gotta be shitting me."_

She'd tried to ask every kind of question possible that could get just the tiniest bit of info, a reaction, anything that could give away a sign if April had mutual feelings for Donnie. But no, she had put up the_ clueless_ face and on top of that she'd even accused Alex for being in love with Donnie! The conversation had left her so mad, that she had practically dragged the human and the turtle into a closet and closed the door. After half an hour, she opened the door only to see them playing cards on the floor, glancing at her in a questioning matter that made the matchmaker want to throw her hands up in the air in surrender.

"I freaking give up."

"What?" Raph said, temporarily stopping in mid-air just as he was about to eat his slice of pizza. Alex leaned in closer, her hands rubbing her tired eyes.

"You were right. Those two are the most impossible couple I've ever met! Two of the most intelligent teens I know, and yet so freaking _dense_," Alex said, then slammed her hand into the table.

"What do you do when you're locked into a dark closet with your crush, Raphael?"

The sai-wielding turtle grew a little uncomfortable. "Is that a trick-question..?"

"You make out!" the girl exclaimed. "It's the most simple thing and yet those two didn't get it! I retire from the matchmaker-job; it only brings you a freaking headache instead of the joy of seeing your friends get together!"

* * *

"Did you know what that was all about?" April asked the taller turtle as they walked into the living room.

"Alex has always been a mystery to me," was his only respond. They settled on the couch and Donnie grabbed the remote, switching the channels to find a crime series currently on. After five minutes, April nestled closer to the purple-clad turtle and carefully placed her head on the crook of his shoulder. He relaxed and just as carefully wrapped an arm around her waist, closing his eyes briefly to enjoy this special moment.

And the silence.

* * *

**A/N: I still don't think I like this chapter :/ Still hope you did, though!**


	4. Golden Opportunities

**Haven't updating in a while...but here's another one shot~!**

* * *

**4#: Golden Opportunities~!**

_Man, it's boring when the others are on patrol..._

Half an hour had passed from when she came on visit, and found out that the four green turtles were on their evening patrol. The Lair was creepily silent with only Splinter and her being the only ones there, but since the rat was asleep, she felt like was all by herself. Idly skipping from channel to channel, Alexander Taylor yawned. With her head resting on her palm, she made herself comfortable in the big blue couch and gave up hopes of finding anything interesting on TV. Her eyelids lowered little by little until she was lightly snoring, dazing off into a peaceful slumber...and then she was awaken by a loud sound of a piece of metal falling onto the floor from inside the kitchen. She drowsily glanced around and heard angry curses flying everywhere which made it impossible to fall asleep again.

"Raph?" she said and rubbed her tired eyes. Said turtle appeared later, one arm wrapped around his intelligent brother's shoulder for support.

"Where's the others?" One look at the blood-dripping wound on Raph's shoulder made her worried. "Donnie, what happened?"

"A group pf Foot ninjas ambushed us tonight and Raph got hurt," Donatello explained. "It doesn't look serious, but he couldn't fight so I had to take him to the Lair, or that the Foot would've use his wound to their advantage."

"Are Leo and Mikey okay out there?" Alex raised herself from the couch. "I can help them-."

"They said they were fine; The Foot weren't that many. But either way I'm gonna check on them."

"But what about Raph? Aren't you gonna treat him?" the black-haired girl asked.

"That's why I'm glad you're here. I want you to bandage his wound, while I'm gone," the purple-clad turtle continued. "He was in a lot of pain, so I gave him some painkillers. They should kick in soon enough."

"Sure thing. Good luck," she replied and replaced Donatello's shoulder with her own to help Raphael to the couch. He left the Lair and Alex brought the wounded turtle gently on the furniture, and went into the kitchen to get the first aid-kit. She plopped onto the couch again and frowned slightly when seeing the red-clad turtle swing his feet back and forth.

"You okay, Raph?" she asked and nestled closer to carefully remove the clumsy bindings that Donnie had put on. When she inspected it, she saw that the long gash wasn't deep but blood was ever so slowly beginning to gather.

"I'm good, I'm _really_ good," he replied rather enthusiastically. "Actually, I'm feeling pretty dandy today!"

Alex raised a questioning brow but kept doing her business of cleaning the wound. Soon enough, she felt a gentle tug in her hair and glanced at the turtle beside her who had long locks of her hair in his hands.

"What are you doing, Raph?"

"Like your hair," he replied dozily. "Feels soft."

"Why thanks," she said calmly. "...but would you knock it off? It's kinda...distracting."

"Whatever you say," he hummed cheerfully, but kept running his fingers through her long hair. She sighed as she wrapped new bandages around the now clean wound.

_Must've be the drugs Donnie gave him. He's __**way**__ out of his normal behavior. _

Satisfied with her work, Alex turned to put the equipment back into the kit and as she did so, she felt Raph hugging her from behind. She blushed a little.

"Whoa, you sure are in a loving mood today, huh?" she chuckled slightly, trying to get out of the embrace, but his tight hold didn't allow her.

"Love you, Alex," was his muffled response, a dopey grin on his face.

"Love you too, Raph, but if you don't let go I'm gonna have to hurt you~," she said in a sing-song voice. The turtle reluctantly did so, his face holding a childish pout that made Alex laugh.

_For how long is he gonna be like this? _When she heard him resuming his earlier task of humming a melody, an idea crossed her mind. Quickly she fetched her mobile from her pocket as she felt a wide grin appear on her face.

_It would be soooooo wrong not to use this..!_

"Hey, Raph," she began. "You don't mind doing some karaoke, do ya?"

* * *

When Raphael awoke later in his bed, he felt the pain from his shoulder and cringed slightly when touching the bandage. He didn't remember much from after his brother dragged him out of the battle to get him medical aid. In his mind it was all too blurry, and he guessed it wasn't such a big deal anyway. He drowsily exited his room and saw nothing to be out of the ordinary. Leo watching his stupid Space Heroes, Mikey was pestering Donnie to build something _he_ thought was cool, and Alex...

Alex was sitting in the swing, with headphones on and was intensely staring at the mobile in her hands. She looked like she barely able to keep a straight face and that was confirmed when she burst out laughing a minute later.

That looked fishy.

"What'cha looking at, Alex?" Raph asked and walked towards her. She snapped her head up and quickly hid her laugh as well as the phone in a rush.

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing," he said and followed her as she left the swing and walked away. "C'mon, I just wanna have a look."

"It's really nothing, Raph. I'll show you some other time-" she replied, but then in a flash her mobile was swept out of her hands.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, but he shrugged it off. Resuming the paused video, his eyes widened in astonishment. It was him with a microphone in his hand, singing karaoke to one of the songs _he hated the most._

"You...!" he turned around, fire flaring in his green eyes. "How'd this happen!"

"I can explain!" she held up her hands in surrender. "You were pretty high on those drugs Donnie gave you earlier today, and-."

"Still doesn't explain _that_," Raph growled dangerously. Alex swallowed hard as she took as step back, that was mimicked by Raph as he took one forth.

"You..." she trailed off with a nervous smile. "...have a good voice..?"

"Of all the things you could think of, you made me sing like some kinda girl? And to _that song_?"

"Hey, you sing _Baby_ better than Bieber. I couldn't resist..!"

Alex turned around and took off the exact moment Raph launched forward, both of them running around the Lair like lunatics.

"Baby, baby, baby, _Oooh_!"

"You are _so _dead!"

* * *

**A/N: I once read a fic about Raph getting hurt and then turning all high when Donnie gave him some sedatives. I thought it would be funny in this one shot xD You like?**


	5. The Horror of Trick and Treat

**Another one shot~! Are you prepared for another shot of completely randomness? :0**

* * *

**5#: The Horror of Trick and Treat~!**

It was quite a surprise for the Hamato Clan, when the turtles' two human female friends walked into the Lair with costumes on. Whatever show they had their eyes on before was quickly forgotten. April was dressed as a witch, with the long black dress, big black pointy hat and plastic broom. Alex was dressed as Frankenstein, with the torn and worn out clothing, green painted skin and metal bolts sticking out of her neck, along with drawn cut lines all over her exposed skin.

"Not that you don't look good, but...what's with the costumes?" Leonardo asked hesitantly in confusion. The two girls smiled brightly after exchanging knowing glances.

"It's Halloween tonight!" April announced happily and threw her hands in the air.

"So, get your lazy green butts outta here and let's go get some candy!" Alex added with a fist pump.

Silence gathered in the Lair after the girls' exclamations as the teenage turtles stared at them, more confused than ever.

"What are you guys talking about?" Raph asked on behalf of them all.

"Halloween. You. Us. Lots of Candy. Now!" Alex repeated annoyingly, pointing at the exit. "That's as simple as it gets."

"We do get the whole Halloween part," Donnie said. "just not the whole '_we're all going out_' part."

"Well," April explained. "Since it's a night where you dress up in a kinds of wacky stuff..."

"...we figured out that no one would think you were _actual_ turtles when we all go trick or treating. They would just assume you're dressed up teenagers," Alex ended. The light bulb seemed to turn on above all the teen turtles' heads as soon as that was said.

"Sweet! That means no one will know! Wait, _wait_!" Mikey exclaimed loudly, and jumped on top of the couch. "That means we'll finally go on our first Trick or Treat!"

"Hallelujah, they finally got it!" The Frankenstein-dressed girl said sarcastically. "But if you don't get going soon, all the candy's gonna be long gone."

"Then, let's get to it!" the youngest turtle sprinted towards the girls to link arms with them.

"Wait, aren't we just jumping to conclusions?" Leonardo said. "I mean, there's no guarantee that we _won't _be discovered."

"Well, I'd say we won't know until we try," Raph replied casually, rising off the couch along with Donatello.

"Uh, I second that," he said. Leonardo chewed on the inside of his cheek, deep in thought when he sighed in surrender when the stares of his friends became too much.

"Okay, we go, but," he said. "don't cause any trouble. The last thing we want is to make people suspicious or realize that we aren't wearing costumes."

"No prob, Leo, I bet you'll blend in just fine," Alex assured. "Among all those weirdoes it won't be hard."

"Ain't that reassuring," Raph commented smugly, and they all left the Lair, running through the sewer paths until they stood beneath a certain manhole cover which they all climbed through one by one. The crowd of kids and teens was not hard to pass by in the streets of New York and they were dressed up in all kinds of stuff. Some imitated comic book heroes and villains, others were dressed up in homemade costumes and such. The group decided to separate in two smaller groups, which meant they would get their sweets faster and in larger quantities.

"Alright, let's make this night memorable for our teeth!"

They went in each direction, blending in the chatting and sugar-hungry kids who were going from door to door. To the terrapins' surprise, nobody questioned their appearance at all. Everybody, as the girls had said, assumed that they were regular teenagers dressed up, even a couple of kids had commented on how original their costumes were. For once, the turtles actually had a chance to relax, have fun and act their age for once instead of always being on their guards. Their bags were slowly filling up within minutes and the teenagers found themselves running low on houses to go to.

"Aw, are we done already?" the youngest turtle sighed sadly. "I don't wanna go home yet!"

Alex seemed to be deep in thought. "We could go to the old house just down the street. The lady who lives there'll maybe give us some candy. We'd be doing her a favor anyway, since no one wants to visit her every Halloween."

"How come?"

"People say the house is haunted. You practically see them _avoiding_ the building or hurry up to pass by. Personally, I've never noticed anything superstitious about it," April shrugged. "I think they're overreacting."

"Maybe she's bought lots of candy and is desperately waiting for someone to come! Let's be those someones!" Mikey exclaimed with a fist pump. It didn't take long before they reached a battered and old house that looked ready to fall apart, the dark clouds in the sky almost creating a circle above the particular building.

"I don't know about that," Raph said, eying the house. "Doesn't look like the kinda place an old woman would normally live in."

"Well, everyone has their own sense of taste," Alex replied. "And mine is screaming for more sugar! Let's knock one last time."

Leo stood up and knocked three times on the worn tree door. And they waited. Then he knocked again. And they waited some more.

"You think she's not home?" Donnie asked.

"I can see the lights are on upstairs," April replied, glancing at the windows. "Someone must be home-."

The red head didn't finish her sentence as the front door slowly opened up, a creepy squeaking sound was heard in the meanwhile. For a couple of seconds no one knew whether to enter or call or just stand there.

"Hello?" Leo said hesitantly, and took three steps inside the house.

Big mistake.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut harshly by an unknown force and the teens all gasped in surprise, then heard the leader's fists banging onto the door (that was surprisingly steady despite it's fragile appearance) and his frantic cries for help. The teens outside the house couldn't move the door knob at all, after many hopeless attempts.

"Leo, step away from the door!" Raph shouted. At once they all ran into the door, slamming their shoulders against the wooden door until it fell to the ground, and they went down with it. As they got up, Leonardo was nowhere to be seen.

"Leo? Can you hear me? Leo!" April shouted, cupping her hands so that the volume of her voice became louder. No reply was heard other than the wind that brushed across the big hallway.

"Where could he have gone to?" Raph asked.

"I'm starting to think that this whole 'haunted house' joke wasn't a joke after all," Mikey whined.

"Calm down people, we're gonna find him, if that's the last thing we do," Alex assured. "Maybe it'd be best to split up to have better chances in finding him. Not to mention the faster we find him, the faster we get outta here."

The group split up, with April and Donnie in one group and Alex, Raph and Mikey in the other, starting to search for any traces of the blue-banded turtle. Group two started to look in the old lady's bedroom to see if she indeed was up there.

"Do you think there really are ghosts in here? That those rumors weren't just for fun?" the orange-banded turtle hesitantly asked, checking for anything supernatural object on their way up the stairs.

"I believe in mutants and aliens, Mikey, not ghosts," Alex replied, with a light smirk.

"But that's only because you've seen the proof! If you saw a ghost, then you'd totally believe in those too!"

"That's just silly, Mikey-," the teenage girl began, but then glanced at the old picture of the owner hanging on the wall beside them. It began to move. As in flying out of the frame that held it, and rushed straight in front of the girl, causing her to yelp out loud and grasp the nearest turtle.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Raphael asked alarmed, glaring backwards to see nothing in particular. Alex didn't let go of her death-grip though.

"It flew! I-It freaking flew, Raph! Straight out of the picture frame!"

"What did?"

"A **GHOST**!"

"Ghost? Where!" Mikey shrieked, and held onto his older brother tightly as if it was his lifeline. The red-banded turtle was getting a little ticked off that his group were jumping on top of him in a time like this.

"Okay, both of you are acting more stupid than usual, and we ain't got time for this! We're supposed to look for-."

"Leo! I saw him! He's right here!"

As soon as that was yelled across the house footsteps were heard, followed by a familiar appearance that looked to be-

"No, wait, he's down here! Leo!" Raph exclaimed and his two companions let go of their grip on him to rush down the stairs. The dark figure ran into the living room, and group two followed right after, being so caught up in running after Leo that they didn't see Donnie and April before they all laid in a big, nice pile on the floor, groaning in pain.

"We just saw Leo in the basement, but then he ran off," Donatello said.

"No way, _we_ just saw him coming from the kitchen and we followed him we ran into you guys," Alex retorted.

"How could he be two places at once?" Mikey asked in confusion. Then, suddenly Leonardo appeared from the hallway with his swords ready to fight, looking determined and confused all in one. The group of teens ran to him instantly.

"Leo! Where'd you been all this time?" April asked. The leader gazed at them in mild surprise.

"When the door closed earlier, I discovered a hidden passage behind this wall and ended up outside. Then I heard screams and went inside because I thought you were in trouble," he explained.

"How'd you find it?" Raph also asked. Leo then paled, the color drained from his face.

"I found it when I was running away from a...a..."

"Don't tell me you _also_ saw it," Alex said, feeling the fear coming back from earlier.

"Saw what?" Donatello and April both asked in confusion. The air around them all suddenly dropped a couple of degrees and a wicked laughter was heard echoing the whole building. The teenagers all stared at each other in horror.

Then they all screamed.

If anyone had been nearby that night, they'd seen the rare sight of four mutant turtles and two human girls running away with great speed from the house that no one beside themselves had dared to enter. But of course, they all decided to never enter it again.

* * *

**A/N: Like I could wait for Halloween to post this sucker xD Longest one shot so far. I hope you liked it! **


	6. A Boy Like You

**Your daily dose of silliness from from TMNT has arrived!**

* * *

**6#: A Boy Like You~!**

April felt a piece of paper hit her forehead lightly, while she was copying down what the teacher was writing on the blackboard. Slightly confused as well as surprised, she looked behind her to get a clue of who it was from, but glanced at the ordinary sight of half the History class nearly falling asleep. Turning back, she slowly folded out the crumbled piece of paper to see whatever was written inside in big letters.

**You look cute today, Red.**

She frowned a little at the name, her head snapping back to the teacher, when it was told out loud how important it was to keep writing everything down. The note was soon forgotten when she picked up her sharpened pencil and continued from where she had paused.

When it was time for recess and she stood up to neatly gather her books and other belongings, she felt someone's gaze burning in the back of her neck, but when she turned to look she only saw the crowd of students speeding up to leave. April then felt a pat on her back.

"Hey," Alex smiled. "Hurry up; it's Lunch and I don't wanna be here any longer than I have to."

"Yeah..." the red head nodded slowly and held the pile of books in a tight embrace as she exited with her friend, chatting all the way to their lockers. April had just opened her locker when a body leaned against the locker next to her.

"What up, Red?" a boy voice asked. With dread tightening in her stomach, she turned her glance to look at the guy. One of the cockiest and most arrogant boy in her class, Logan Wilson, a cigaret-smoking guy who spend more of his time at the principal's office than in class, and always caused trouble in school with his friends. April was surprised that he even knew she existed, since he would hang out with people more like his type. Her sapphire blue eyes widening in realization when remembering him calling her 'Red'.

_**He**__ sent me the note? _

Fear slowly seeped into her as the thought that he might be romantically interested in her or even have a crush on her! The look he sent her, his green eyes full of mischief told her everything he needed but at the same time made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hi Logan," she replied nicely, but kind of lowly.

"So, I was wondering," he said. "if you hadn't got anything to do this Saturday."

_No, no, no, no, please don't ask me out!_

"Yes, I do," she replied rather quickly. "In fact I'm busy this whole week. Sad, but that's my life."

As she tried to walk past him, he blocked her way with a coy smirk.

"Aw, don't be like that, Red," he continued. "I'm sure you could reschedule your plans to hang out for just a bit. We never get to talk, you and I."

"We're talking right now, aren't we?" April retorted, feeling annoyed when he blocked her way as she once again tried to walk away.

"You know what I mean, O'Neil," he smiled. April scanned the hallway, actually dreading that she'd have to use some of the konoichi skills Splinter had taught her these last few months but he had specifically told her only to use them in self-defense. But this jerk was almost asking for it...

"Oi, she said she was busy, _Wilson_," Alex interrupted, a heated staring-contest breaking out between her and the blond guy. "You wanna know why she can't do Saturday?" the friend smirked knowingly.

"She has a date with her _boyfriend_."

The red-haired teen blushed madly at the comment, her hands clenching at the overwhelming urge to strangle her friends. _She's lying! She's so lying, that lying liar!_ , a voice screamed inside her head.

"Ya heard me. She's already taken, so back off,"she emphasized her point by poking her index finger on the boy's chest. He glanced at April with a questioning brow, completely ignoring the girl who was invading his personal space.

"Really?"

April then nodded, deciding to go on with whatever plan Alex had made, trusting her friend to help her out of this awkward moment.

"Yes."

"In that case, fill me in about him," Logan crossed his arms with a smirk.

"He's very intellectual; he likes to tinker with stuff and he can whip up all kinds of whacky things," Alex glanced smugly at the blonde, talking like she'd done a full report of April's imaginary boyfriend before hand and now knew it by heart. "He's a badass martial artist and could probably have you down before you _knew_ it. Not only is he smart at mechanics, he's also smart at biology and is almost like a doctor _and_," Alex took her sweet time to give Logan the elevator-stare. "He's also _way _taller than you."

The blonde guy narrowed his eyes. "Is that so? Then have fun with your boyfriend, Red," he said and finally turned around to leave the hallway. Alex smiled to herself , mentally giving herself a pat on the shoulder. She turned around to see a very red and slightly mad April.

"No need to thank me, hon."

"Okay, I'd admit that it was a clever thought to get Logan away from me, but you had definitely thought this through, hadn't you?"

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you're babbling about, girl." despite trying her best to keep her voice neutral, she couldn't stop the smile from growing.

"It also has me wondering..."

The black-haired girl stopped right in her tracks, and turned to look at her friend, still blushing.

"The guy you described just now sounded awfully a lot like-."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I said!"

"Alex!" April yelled, as her friend hurried into the cafeteria. "What were you implying by that!"

"Figure that out yourself!"

"_Alex_!"

"April, I'm starving; let's eat something first!"

"No! I want answers!"

"Geez, and I here I thought I would be rewarded for saving your butt and all."

It wasn't a total lie Alex had said a couple of weeks earlier. She had officially quit being a matchmaker after trying to mix Donatello and April together because it was way too hard. She had learned a very valuable lesson that she shouldn't interfere, but instead let Fate and Time do their thing if anything were to blossom between those two.

Alex grinned to herself. _I didn't say nothin' about not helping them a little out, though._

* * *

**A/N: Alex always finds her ways out of things, lol xD Hope you liked it! April x Donnie ftw!**


	7. Got a Thing For The Konoichi

**A small one shot 'cause I thought this one would be kinda funy. For my readers in my other TMNT story, you may find this one familiar. :3 Alex the Matchmaker strikes again! Wuzza!**

* * *

**7#: Got a Thing For The Konoichi.**

Leonardo sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Opening them again he let his gaze lay upon the familiar blade in his hands. Every now and then, he would spend a while with staring at it and thinking about her. She was a mystery and a puzzle to him. Always did something that made him utterly confused. Like when they fought and she called him adorable. Or when they'd first met and she introduced herself with a smirk. That confident attitude she was radiating all the time was so contagious, and he couldn't help himself wanting to go out and fight her if it meant getting a chance to just chat with her.

Not soon after, he felt something luring around the corners of his room and his blue eyes narrowed slightly. He hid the knife under the bed sheets.

"It's no use, Alex. I know you're in here."

A depressingly deep sigh was heard and Alex popped her head out from behind a drawer. "I was so damn sure you wouldn't notice!"

"You should know better than to sneak up on a ninja, though."

"You seemed so spaced out that I thought why not? Which reminds me," she plopped down on the bed next to the leader. "I haven't seen you around that much. What got you thinking so much?"

"Nothing," he replied as neutral as possible.

"Wrong answer!" Alex said, slightly shaking her head. "I did get a glimpse of the knife you're hiding."

"...I.." Leo said, turning slightly red.

"Chillax; April filled me in on most of it," the black-haired girl said, nestling closer. "As far as i know, it's about some chick who's in the Foot. But from how April described her, she's not that popular one around the others. What was her name again?"

"Karai," the blue-banded turtle sighed.

"And I could read between the lines that you liiiiiiiike her," Alex sing-songed with a big grin. "Go on; talk my ears off about how wonderful she is!"

"It's not that simple, Alex," Leo replied, now deciding that hiding the evidence wouldn't matter, so he pulled it out.

"Of course it is. Say, is she pretty?"

"...yes."

Alex leaned in closer. "Is she prettier than _me_?"

"I don't see how this is relevant, Alex."

"It's totally relevant! Because-,"

"No," he said firmly. "I don't wanna be a part of your little games. Especially when I already know it won't do any good," he lowered his gaze. "We're enemies, Alex. Which means that feelings between us won't matter. Besides she wouldn't like a mutant turtle anyway."

"How do you know that?" Alex replied, glaring annoyingly at the turtle. "You're just assuming stuff beforehand. Love always matter, Leo. Life on Earth _depends _on the power of Love."

"You're supposed to say that," Leonardo muttered under his breath.

"I'm serious! When two people are in love, they create babies. Didn't Splinter give you guys T_he Talk_ yet?"

Leonardo blushed furiously at that. "Okay, things are getting a little off topic!"

"Oh, yeah, you're right..." the teen said, forgetting what they were talking about before. "What were we talking about just now?"

The leader glared at the girl. Then he burst out laughing. Alex pouted in annoyance, clearly not catching what was funny. "Dude, I wasn't joking."

"I know that," he chuckled. "It's only you who would do such a thing. Well, maybe Mikey too." He bounced up on his feet from the bed and tugged the knife away in his drawer. "Thanks, Alex. I needed that."

"I'm glad I could help," she replied. "Even though I don't get _how_, but hey, you're welcome."

"And by the way," he paused, glaring back over his shoulder. "If I'd said no about '_The Talk'_ thing, would you have done a whole speech about it?"

"Of course I would," she grinned. "You'd be surprised to get to know _my _version."

* * *

**A/N: I should seriously update my other TMNT story... D:**


	8. Preview

**This isn't actually a one shot...more like a preview, a sneak of some sort of my latest story I just published :3 I decided that Alex shouldn't be a random character, but have her own story since you like her so much! So, if you liked this chapter then I'm going to continue it :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Ordinary Night in New York.**

The nights in New York were usually never quiet. However, this particular night didn't look very promising. Near a small and ordinary jewelry shop, three shadows approached it, each holding a bat in their hands. They went around the back of the building, standing before the backdoor as one of them proceeded to smash the lock with the brute force of his wooden weapon. The door went open and they didn't hesitate to rush in. Jewels, silver and gold gleamed in every corner of the room, caused the faint light of the moon, framed as well as protected by the glass screens. The one in the middle confidently swung his bat behind his back.

"Go for it, guys."

In a matter of mere seconds, shattered glass from the glass display were spread everywhere, boxes were emptied, bags were filled and properties stolen. The three thugs exchanged laughs between tossing each other pieces of jewelry and purposely destroying anything else that looked fragile and delicate. When they finally decided that they'd have enough, they left the place a horrible contrast to how it originally looked like. They hurried away to the opposite direction from where they came from, but a sound from nearby caught the leaders ears and he paused in his tracks, turning around to let his eyes scan throughout the area.

"What is it, boss? I thought we were supposed to get the fuck outta here," another guy asked. The leader didn't answer, just brought both of his hands on the handle of his bat.

"Just had to make sure that no one saw us. C'mon, we're leavin'."

A shaky and silent sigh escaped the young woman whose back was pressed to the nearby brick wall in fear. She cursed herself for not paying attention to the beer bottle she accidentally had kicked moments ago but was grateful for the thugs hadn't paid her any attention. Fifteen minutes ago she had casually strolled by when she had heard loud laughter and destruction of glass. The woman had hid in the alley, picking up her phone to quickly dial the police when a random beer bottle on the ground had collided with the ground and broken. Now that she was sure that the punks had gone, her shaking fingers found the strength to finish dialing the three numbers, but she never got close to calling before a hand came to harshly grab her wrist. The woman gasped sharply in surprise.

"Well, what do we have here?" the leader of the three said as his two companions joined him on either sides around the woman. "Callin' the cops, are we?"

"N-No, I was just-," she quickly explained, but stopped as he yanked the phone-holding hand over to him, so that he could see the display. He snorted in amusement, and snatched the phone only to toss it to his friends.

"We were just havin' a lil' party just now, and we don't want the police to ruin the mood, do we, guys?" he motioned to the other thugs. "We hate party poopers."

"Then, I-I won't tell-," the woman made another attempt, but was cut off once again, when the three punks neared, completely surrounding her and made any chance of escaping impossible.

"Yeah. We're gonna make damn sure you don't."

The woman shut her eyes in terror of the incoming impact, but didn't feel it. A blur of black flashed before her eyes and in a matter of seconds, her captor released the fierce grip on her wrist and she slumped to the ground when her knees gave up on holding her. She watched in astonishment as the leader was thrown forwards and held down with a painful looking grip around his arm by...

_A teenage girl..?_

The two thugs quickly surged forward, lifting their weapons to strike whoever had attacked their boss. The mysterious person didn't hesitate to let go of her hold, and instead pick up his bat, as she turned on her heels and held the wooden bat horizontal to block the mighty blow that was aimed for her face. When the third punk came from the other side, she dodged and with a precise kick, she had deprived the second one his weapon. The two guys both launched forward but the girl jumped and did a graceful somersault, catching the twirling bat in midair before landing. Turning around, she tossed the weapons away and stood tall before the thugs, glaring them back with burning hatred.

"Shit, man, it's just a fuckin' girl."

"It ain't _just _a girl," their leader said from behind, rubbing his sore jaw. "this ones got spunk, I gotta give her that. But she's still gonna fuckin' _die_."

The woman was still paralyzed in pure fear and refused to move even though she wanted nothing more than running away as fast as she could, completely afraid that any movements would lay the criminals' attention on her. The girl gave a small snort, but went into a fighting stance and waited for her opponents to attack.

They did.

They came all at once, using their number in people to trap her. The woman was blinking at the scenery before her. Despite the fact that it was three against one, it was obvious who was getting the upper hand. The girl moved fast and precisely; blocking attacks from one, to deliver blows to another and dodge from the third. Their sizes and numbers meant nothing. One of them went down cold after receiving a hard thrust of a knee to his ribs, the other went into the wall hard from a an uppercut to his jaw. The leader, now standing as the last one, managed to to connect his fist powerfully to her cheek, snapping her head backwards and causing her to lose balance. She merely wiped her stinging cheek and landed a spit on the ground.

"Not bad," she said. "but I can beat that."

The leader managed to widen his eyes before the blur of black flashed before him and a great blow to his face swept his feet off the ground. He fell down heavily, and his head connected to the the cement, knocking him unconscious almost instantly. The girl panted, her hands resting on her bended knees as she glanced at the woman who was still sitting silently at the ground. She picked the phone up from nearby one of the punks, dusted it off and examined for a while before offering it back to its owner.

"Here. It doesn't look like its broken, so do yourself a favor and call the cops."

The woman hesitated before finally taking back her property, nodding slightly before calling the same number from earlier.

"Hey," she called out. "You're injured."

The girl touched her lower lip where a drop of blood had made its way down her chin. "Oh. It's nothing. The guy got me good, but it's nothing, really."

When the girl decided to take her leave, she stuffed her hands inside her jacket pockets and turned to go again, but the woman stopped her again.

"Thank you," she said silently. "I couldn't imagine what they would've done to me if you hadn't come."

"Yeah..." the girl shrugged. "me neither."

And with that said, she left before the police car came to the alley near the shop, whistling a melody into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this first chapter! :D **


	9. Swimming Lessons for Beginners

**Back to the one shots~! I'm glad that some like my little story (it's not gonna be very long) so we can get on with this one 030 Enjoy!**

* * *

**8#: Swimming Lessons for Beginners~!**

"Go farther, Alex!" Michelangelo cried out with an American football under his arm, as he maneuvered and leaped on top up of the furniture in the opposite direction to get as far away from the nearest opponent as possible. And in this case, it was Raphael. But even when determined to catch his hyper little brother, he wasn't fast enough and could only growl lowly in annoyance when Mikey managed to bounce and jump inches away from him in a very teasing manner.

"I'm all free!" Alex yelled, wildly fanning her hands in the air to get the youngest turtle's attention before he got too caught up in annoying Raph. And Leo was on his way to block any attempt from Mikey to toss the ball to another player. "Throw it!"

The ball was now flying in the air, five pair of eyes glued onto it and one girl walking a couple of steps backwards and readying for the ball to fall into her embrace, when the heel of her shoes caught the rim of the pool and Alex fell backwards into the water with a great splash and a yelp. The ninja turtles all began to laugh at her failure, as the ball followed her into the water. But after a few seconds, when their laughter dissolved they were still looking at the water surface where they only saw the football drift around in circles...and after half a minute, only a few air bubbles came up to the surface.

As if on cue, Raph dove into the water with a mighty splash and not long after he came up with the missing Alex who had her arm around his neck and began coughing up water.

"What happened, Alex?" Leo immediately asked in concern. "Did you get stuck down there?"

She wiped away the wet bangs that clung to her forehead, and glared down at the water. "...no..."

"Then, _what_ happened?" Raph asked her and she glared away stubbornly. "Nothing happened." she replied casually. The red-banded turtle gave a short snort, and decided to remove his hands that currently held her above surface, and she squeaked before clinging onto him even tighter.

"D-don't do that..!"

"You wanna keep telling us nothing happened..?"

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "I can't swim! There, I said it! I panic in the water and go down to the bottom like a rock! So if you do that again, I'll personally make sure you have to _blend _your next pizza in order to eat it!"

"You can't swim?" Donatello asked in slight disbelief, and she turned red as a tomato.

"It's not such a big deal-."

"Not a big deal? Alex, you _need _to learn how to swim. Imagine what would happen if you got seriously hurt in battle because you can't."

"I'll just avoid that."

"You can't avoid your fear forever, you know."

"I..." she sighed deeply and slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Okay, then."

* * *

After two hours, April entered the Lair holding a heavily pouting Alex by the arm who was wearing a pale green two piece suit. Raphael crossed his arms with a smug smirk.

"That took you long enough," he said.

"I had to go all the way to her place and found her hiding inside the bathroom. As soon as I explained the situation to her sisters, they were more than willing to kick her out," the red head explained with an amused smile at the black-haired girl whom glared at her evilly.

"You're supposed to be my friend, April!"

"Which means?"

"You're supposed to help me escape my doom, not be the one _pushing_ me towards it!"

"I'm sorry, Alex, but you really need to face this fear of yours," April said and reassuringly squeezed her shoulder.

"Traitor. Mark my words; If I die, I'm gonna haunt your house!"

"Aw, don't be like that!"

The turtle brothers decided that only one of them needed to act as a teacher to learn Alex the basics. Mikey started off, and he swam happily around the crystal-clear liquid and encouraged the girl to join him. Though timid at first, she slowly entered the water with the support of the youngest turtle.

"See, it's not that bad," he beamed. She nodded slightly and breathed in slowly; in and out...

"Hey, what's burning?" Donnie's distant voice called and soon after a burning smell of burned cheese filled the air. Baby blue eyes widened in shock and his hold around the girl disappeared as he faster than The Flash rushed to the kitchen.

"My Pizza!"

"Mikeeeeeeey!" Alex yelled before she also disappeared down under the water, the rest of the turtle's name being muffled into bubbles. Fortunately, Mikey had not long after remembered that Alex couldn't stay above water on her own so he quickly dove back to get her. An angry amount of curses sounded as soon as she came up and not only was another turtle to replace the orange-banded turtle, but he also had to clean up his mess in the kitchen.

Donatello was his replacement and he carefully showed her the steps of how to float in the water, so that she wouldn't have to be clinging to his arm all the while. After mimicking his movements, he motioned for her to let go of his arm which she was rather reluctant to do.

"And you're sure I won't go down again if I let go..?"

"Absolutely. The only reason that happens is because you freeze up when you don't have anything to grab onto. If you do what I told you to, then you'll be fine."

"_Really _sure? A hundred percent sure?"

"Yes, Alex. Just please let go of my arm; I can't feel it anymore."

The teen swallowed hard and ever so slowly released the death grip on the taller turtle's arm, gently working her arms and legs to move and she was surprised to see that she wasn't drowning, but staying up instead of going down. _She wasn't drowning!_

"I did it, Donnie!"

"Are things going good over here?" another female voice asked in curiosity. The black-haired girl felt herself being pushed out of balance by the heavy and sudden wave the purple-banded turtle created when he immediately turned around to look at April. "Oh, yeah, things are going just fine! No problems here at all!"

"I see," she said and frowned deeply. "If that's so, do you mind telling me why Alex is turning upside down just now?"

After another round of Alexander's scolding after nearly drowning three times that day, the teaching job went to Leonardo. He was still helping her out on the stage that Donnie hadn't finished and she refused to let go of this turtle.

"Maybe we should just get a kid pool. That way we can be sure I won't drown anytime soon."

"Alex, you know there's no shortcut for this one," Leo shook his head. The other teen sighed but agreed in some way. After gathering some much needed strength, Alex dared to move her arms and legs in that same way as earlier and let go of the leader.

"Now you just need to train in swimming from wall to wall," Leo said. "You'll get the hang of it in no time."

"You kidding? It takes me five minutes just going a meter! It'll take forever to get a hang of- _gah!_"

* * *

Half an hour later, Alex was sitting on the couch in the living room, still wearing her swim suit and had a towel around her shoulder, sniffing every once in a while. She was silent, simply staring at her toes when _he _came in and instantly burst out laughing before he even said a word. Furious, Alex threw the towel his way and stomped her feet on the floor in anger.

"Screw you, Raph!"

"L-look," he began, wiping at the corners of his eyes. "I didn't _know _Spike was in the water-."

"Oh, really? And to think; I thought _you_ had commanded him to dive in and bite my ass!"

"You can't blame him for thinking it was lettuce!"

"_No_, I blame you for not feeding him!"

She crossed her arms tightly and fell back on the couch. "I don't wanna do this anymore. All this embarrassment ain't worth it. Not to mention all I got out of it is a butt mark."

Silence grew as no one spoke, only the occasional sound of sniffing from Alex was heard. Then Raph went over and took her hand, dragging her off the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to learn how to swim. One way or another."

"No! I already told you I give up! I just wanna go home and go to bed. Nothing else sounds more tempting right now."

He ignored her protests as they came to the pool. He pointed at it. "Jump."

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Make me."

Raph smiled cockily. "Gladly." And without further ado, he gathered the girl in his arms and they both fell to the water with a big splash. Alex clung to him once more in utter fear.

"Didn't I warn you not to do that again!"

"Shut up and stay still," he grunted as he placed her arms around his neck. She sighed and decided not to struggle anymore.

"Can I ask again what you're doing?"

"I figured that if you were lying on your stomach _on_ my shell while I'm underwater, then you could practice without having to be afraid of drowning."

Lime orbs blinked several times in understanding. "That doesn't sound bad."

"Of course not. Now, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Raphael slowly began to swim and they drifted around in the water with her above surface and him under. Alex released her hold around his neck and moved her legs and arms in circles. When she closed her arms and felt as if she was the one doing all the swimming.

_I'm not drowning. I'm really swimming..._

Soon Raph came up to get air and Alex felt a slight disappointment because of the fun coming to a halt.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah! It was a really great idea! And...thanks."

"You're welcome-."

"But you're still an asshole. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

**A/N: XD **


	10. Surprise

**And we continue! Updates may be slowed down due to my very first exams O.O! So, wish me luck! I had this one in mind before episode 21, but it's kinda similar with the submarine scene ^o^**

* * *

**10#: Surprise!**

"Ms. Taylor, may I have a word with you?"

Slender fingers stopped moving the cloth the owner was using to pretend polishing the gold fish' aquariums. She had closed her eyes shut and every limb was frozen in the motion she was currently in. Ever so slowly she raised herself and put on the most neutral face expression she could muster as she walked into her boss' office. With his gaze following her the entire way to the chair before his desk, Alexander bit her lower lip and plopped down onto the chair.

"Yes..?"

"I just got off the phone with a client just now. Does the name Katherine Nixon say anything to you?"

Alex shook her head. "Nope. No idea. Can I can go now? Thanks!" and with that said she quickly tried to rush out of the office-

"Sit."

With a heavy _'ugh'_ she returned back to the room and sat down obediently though reluctantly. She began to cross her arms and impatiently tap her foot against the floor.

"I think you do, Alex. Actually, I think you know exactly what this is about, but you're just trying to weasel out of it and leave me to clean this up."

"I don't know what you're talking about," came the stubborn reply from the black-haired girl. The almost bald man sighed and folded his hands on top of his desk.

"Alex, the client told me that her son's pet turtle is pregnant."

"I sure as hell hope that you're not accusing for the crime of _making_ it pregnant, Steve."

Letting out a exhale that sounded a lot like a chuckle, the man continued. "You know what I mean, Taylor. I'm accusing you for the crime of _somehow being responsible_ for this. Now, I've known you for quite some time, so instead of biting your head off beforehand, I'm going to ask you how this happened."

"So you can bite my head off when I'm done..?" Alex joked.

"Depends on how bad you screwed up, Taylor."

Alex leaned back a little so that she could title backwards on her chair, deep in thought.

"Well..."

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_I'll pick up the turtle at four o' clock," said a slender woman in her thirties with long brown locks. She exited the pet shop named 'Pet Paradise' while holding her son's hand all the while as he waved at the black-haired employee. _

"_Don't worry, ma'am; I'll take good care of her in the meanwhile!" Alex waved back with the small aquarium in her embrace. She went back at the counter and feed the small terrapin with fresh lettuce and changed it's water. The turtle itself only walked around its little home or slept once in a while. Alex was just as bored the next two hours when no costumers had come and she'd had enough of sitting and waiting when her butt got numb after half an hour. _

"_I can tell you're bored too, huh?" she said to the turtle named Sophie. "You need to get out a little before your owners show up to get you. Oh! And I know just where to go!"_

_With that said, Alex got out of her uniform in an instant and picked up her little black bag pack before grabbing hold of the small aquarium._

"_You're going to love this fella, Soph! I bet he's just you're type!" Alex then left as her shift was over, and proceeded to exit the pet store. Gently placing the aquarium into her lime green bike's basket, she drove with much enthusiasm to a deserted area of the town and leaned the bike at the wall after she had locked it. Glancing at both left and right, she picked up the turtle and carefully walked down the ladder down the manhole cover. In no time, she was walking through the familiar paths and tunnels that the ninja turtles had shown her a long time ago, and was walking through the entrance with a big smile._

"_Hi Raph! Where's Spike?" Alex asked quickly, glancing around to find Raph's pet while holding the aquarium not so discreetly behind her back. Said ninja turtle looked away from whatever he was watching on TV to stare at the teen in front of him. "What?"_

"_Spike. Where. Is. He."_

"_You're not still mad at him, are ya?"_

"_Pffft, of course I'm not. And besides, if I should be mad at anyone it should be you. But let's put aside the fact that I'm super forgiving; where is he?"_

_Said turtle just appeared from on top of the small cushions on top of the couch. "He's right here. Why?"_

"_Becaaaaause, I got him a playmate! Say hello to Sophie!" Alex exclaimed happily and held out the glass box with the female turtle inside. Raphael glanced at the aquarium rather sceptically._

"_Who the hell is Sophie?"_

"_The pet of a client of mine at my work. We were bored, so I thought; why not go here so Sophie and Spike can play together?" the black-haired girl explained as she cautiously picked up the turtle from it's home and gently placed it on the cushions as well. "You don't mind that, do you?"_

"_Nah. S'not actually not a bad idea."_

"_Thank you," Alex grinned. "Good ideas have a tendency to hit me all the time!"_

_Raph rolled his eyes and the two of them resumed to glance intensely at the two turtles who were now glancing at each other as well. After a while, they slowly neared each other and started to sniff one another._

"_They like each other!" Alex squealed. "I think they're gonna become best friends without my help. Ain't this just perfect, huh?"_

_Then something changed..._

"_Wait, why's he walking away..?"_

"_He's not walking away, he's just walking in a circle around her."_

"_Yeah, but why's he doing that?"_

"_Dunno. Wait, now he's behind her-."_

"_He's crawling on top of her...is that something turtles do often?"_

"_You're the animal expert here, not me."_

"_Oh, yeah, put the blame on me, that'll make everything so much easi- Ah! Sophie, what are you **doing!**"_

_Mikey then decided to appear from the kitchen. "Dinner's reeeeady! Oh, hi, Alex! Didn't know you were here-."_

"_Close your eyes, Mikey!" Alex rushed to cover the youngest one's eyes. "Raph, make 'em stop!"_

"_How the hell do I do that!"_

"_Separate them for fuck's sake!"_

_One daring glance at the two turtles made the sai-wielding turtle shut down again in childish disgust. "Uh...I don't think Spike is very fond of that idea." _

"_What is it i mustn't see? Guys, I wanna see!" Mikey whaled excitingly._

"_I'm not sure so sure about that, Mikey..." Alex replied with dread. Maybe bringing Sophie here wasn't such a good idea after all._

* * *

"...let's just say that Sophie reached the state in her life where she's not a little tot anymore, if you get what I mean," Alex shrugged. "I let her out for a while and she met a handsome turtle. End of story. Unless you wanna hear the juicy details."

"I'd rather not," the boss replied dryly. Alex sighed with dread. "So what is it? They're suing the store or just me?"

"Alex, no one's getting sued. The client is actually happy about the pregnancy of her pet turtle and even though it was unintentional at _your _part, she is not mad."

The teen's lime green orbs widened a little and the titling of her chair came to a halt. "Say what? Are you for real?"

"Absolutely."

Alex broke out with a wide grin. "Hell yeah!"

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Taylor. You may have gotten out of trouble from the _client_, but that doesn't mean you're not getting any from _me_."

The smile disappeared in an instant. "Well, I didn't screw up that bad, did I? I mean, she got a bunch of babies and she didn't have to pay for nothing. So, I should be off the hook, shouldn't I?"

"You're right. You didn't, so I'm just going to cut your pay into half for almost ruining the store's reputation and almost making us all unemployed," Her boss smiled a little. "That's so not bad, is it?"

Alexander pouted heavily. "I could start a whole speech about how unfair that is, but knowing you, _Steve,_ then I'd just get myself no payment at all for this month."

"You know me too well, Taylor."

* * *

**A/N: XD. Well, that was kinda awkward, speaking of the flashback. One shots with Spike are so funny :3**


	11. Visits on a Rainy Day I

**Time for another one-shot~! This one is rather short but actually involved Splinter :D I didn't want to neglect that dude! Enjoy!**

* * *

**11#: Visits on a rainy day~!**

People always said that the weather was an unpredictable phenomenon. But the weather that day was definitely unexpected. Big black clouds had blocked the sky and darkened the city underneath. Dangerous sounds emerged as well and indicated an upcoming storm which emptied the streets of New York. With a lightning flashing powerfully and brightly down the covered sky, the clouds finally let go of the massive amount of rain they contained, emptying themselves. It didn't take long before the water increased, running their usual path down through the grates and into the sewers.

"Donnie! This isn't getting any better!" Mikey said as he placed another pot under a certain spot beneath the ceiling where water was constantly dripping down. His brothers and Sensei were currently sprinting from the kitchen to the living room with cooking equipments in their arms, attempting to save their home from being further damaged from the rain. By now the floor was completely soaked in water.

"I know!" the purple-clad turtle said annoyed. "There are way too many leaks; there's no way we can stop all of them before the whole Lair is flooded!"

"Sensei, what do we do?" Leo asked his Father when none suggestions came into his own head. The rat closed his eyes in deep thoughts for a moment, before opening them again.

"Perhaps we need to leave our home for the night. The Lair is not habitable under this storm, so we must wait until it settles. In the meanwhile, we must also seek a place to stay for the night being."

"But where to?" Raph asked in confusion.

"I bet April or Alex won't mind us coming over," Mikey said optimistically. Donnie rested a hand thoughtfully under his chin.

"I don't think April's place is such a good idea. Her aunt doesn't know about us, so we can't just go _waltzing_ in there like we're her old friends from school."

"We can on the other hand at Alex' because her sisters _does_ know about us," he continued.

"So to Alex' place it is," Leonardo nodded in agreement. After a couple of failed attempts to call her phone, he added. "But she's not answering her phone; should we just arrive without telling beforehand?"

"Well, we can't say we didn't try," Raph shrugged, and turned to walk with Spike sitting on his shoulder. "Let's move before the water rises any further."

No one had a problem with that. They left the Lair and went through the different paths of the sewers, being careful to not take the wrong step in the slippery surface of the ground. When they approached a manhole-cover that was near their friend's apartment, they climbed up the latter and carefully lifted the lid to watch for any humans around. Luckily, the raging storm had made them stay inside to wait for the weather to calm down.

One by one they exited the sewers and stealthily climbed up the fire escape so as to not meet with anyone else. They finally ended up at the floor where the Taylors lived, completely soaked in rain and Leonardo took the initiative to knock at the window. A young blonde woman appeared, surprised for a brief moment before opening the window.

"What are you guys doing here in weather like this?" she asked in concern as they plopped down on the kitchen floor one by one. She rushed out of the kitchen area to gather a bunch of towels for the drenched mutants, handing them one each.

"The Lair's flooded, so we were forced to come here," Leo explained, as he rubbed the top of his head with the soft fabric. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, don't worry; you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like," Lily replied with a soft smile, then groaned in annoyance as music drifted off from a room nearby.

"Alexander! I told you already; if you want to listen to that junk, you'd better turn it down!"

Seconds later the music stopped, leaving the building in temporary silence, until the black-haired girl known as Alex appeared from the corner.

"Girl, did you just call my music junk..?"

She stopped right there, staring wide-eyed at the mutants in front of her which she had no idea had come. They stared as well at the teenage girl who was standing in front of them in a white dress shirt, pink boxers, red boots and a pair of black sunglasses with a guitar in her hand.

"Why, ain't it just your style to show up unannounced?"

"We _are_ ninjas, if you hadn't forgotten," Donnie reminded.

"Nice boxers, by the way," Raph snorted in slight amusement. Alex straightened up her back a little to act proud in pure sarcasm.

"Thank you. It's my best pair."

"Weren't you supposed to do your homework, lil' sis?" the blonde asked skeptically with a raised brow and crossed arms.

"Well, yeah, but I found something funnier to do," the teen replied casually and played a couple of accords on her guitar. "And who knows? Maybe I'll quit school and become a famous musician!"

"Quit it, sis, we got guests so I won't be too much to ask you to act just a little bit mature."

"Absolutely not," the youngest sister grinned. "I'll be on my bestest behavior!"

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Hey, everyone, now that you're here, we can hold a big slumber party!"

Lily let a hand run down the side of her head and groaned again. "Alex…"

* * *

**A/N: Short and kinda pointless. O****.O Maybe I'll do a continue. That depends on the reviews, though. **


	12. Shared Worries and Promises

**Do not fear, dear readers! I shall continue the 'Visits on a Rainy Day', but ideas keep popping into my head, so I'll have to right that one on a later date. **

**Please don't hate me D:**

**Chapter 12: Shared Worries and Promises~!**

* * *

**Alex' point of view:**

"_If Shredder is wants you, he will stop at nothing to find you," Master Splinter said calmly. "And with The Kraang after you as well, the wisest decision for you would be to remain here in the sewers…with us."_

"_What?" April exclaimed in astonishment. "I-I can't stay down here! W-what about school, my friends…everything?"_

_She sat down on the couch next to me, and hugged her knees close to her chest, her head bowed in sorrow. I could see Donnie was looking anything but happy right now, and was holding himself back from comforting her. I wish we could switch places, because plainly I suck at this kinda stuff and I bet he would do a way better job than me. _

"_April, Master Splinter's right," Leo said after a short pause. "Until we stopped Shredder and The Kraang, this is the only place you're safe."_

_She raised her head and I couldn't help but place a hand on her shoulders, when I saw the sadness in her bright blue eyes. "So…once we stop them …I can have my life back?"_

_Leo crossed his arms. "Yes."_

_After a while, April looked up looking determined. "Let's get started." _

_I quickly withdrew my hand like a snake had bitten it and looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean we're going for 'em __**now**__?"_

"_No!" she said. "I meant let's get started on getting __**my stuff**__."_

"_Phew!" I breathed out in relief, and placed a hand on my chest, for the sake of being dramatic. "Didn't think you'd be __**that**__ desperate to get your life back."_

* * *

_Of course since the guys wouldn't be able to raid April's room without being caught, and April herself couldn't either because of the Kraang, Shredder…and Karai, it was now my duty to get the stuff for April. And of course I couldn't say no to my best friend in such a situation…_

"_But for shit's sake; she wrote me a whole list of things! God knows what I'm gonna tell her aunt," I grumbled loudly without caring much and walked with my hands stuffed in my jeans' pockets. The list would probably be a crumbled piece of crap, but I had other things to think about. Like the possibility that Karai could be around every corner, looking for April get the unfinished business done. I felt my fists tightening inside the pockets as I thought that. I wasn't sure if I'd first ask her what the hell she wanted April for, or just plain smack her one for practically being a pain in the ass._

_Which reminded me that I was the only one in the group who hadn't seen Karai yet. I didn't count Splinter with because that dude never leaves the Lair anyway, so he wouldn't get a chance to see her unless she suddenly decided to take a walk in the sewer. Leo had once said she was pretty, but hey, he had to say that when he's crushing on her. I shrugged and decided that sooner or later I'd have to meet her. I was approaching the O'Neil house when I noticed that Karai hadn't appeared at all. Once again I shrugged and knocked at the front door, waiting for Aunt Ann to open up. The young woman with light chestnut brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes and a handful of freckles dusting over the bridge of her nose. You'd almost think it was April's mom._

"_Good afternoon, Alex. If you're looking for April, she's not here. I'm actually quite worried, because she usually gets home straight from school unless she's due an assignment."_

"_I know," I replied and walked in without further ado. "She's staying at my house for a few days, maybe weeks. I mean if that's cool with you?"_

"_Yes, of course it is," Ann replied. "She could've gone to me and asked herself."_

"_Yeah, well, she fell asleep at my place a while ago. Pretty exhausted from doing that essay we got due to tomorrow and I thought we could use some bonding time, so here we are. I'll just grab a few things and then be on my way out."_

"_Take your take, honey. And what about your essay?" the aunt fixed a glare at me, partly playful and partly serious. I flashed my signature wide smile that guaranteed every adult to fall for my sweetness. Ahem, most of the times._

"_Aw, ya know me, Ann! Everything's going smooth for me like always..!"_

"_You do know that me and Summer keep contact, right? She's getting tired of constantly seeing C's, Alex."_

"_Aren't we all," I mumbled slightly annoyed and assumed Ann must've heard me because she giggled on her way into the living room as I walked up the stairs. I walked into April's room that was bright yellow, white and pink. I scanned everything; from the tidy bed and vacuumed floor to the bookcase that had various books sorted after title and folded clothing in her closet. The tidiness was kinda creeping me out. But finding her stuff was gonna be fairly easy, though. I found a suitcase under her bed and started gathering her pajamas, her toothbrush, her laptop, her hairbrush, towel, clothes, diary…_

_Wait._

_I had her diary in my very own hands.__** Her**__ diary. April O'Neil's personal diary._

_All of a sudden I just laughed out loud. I didn't care that Ann was down there and listening to my maniac laugh. I don't know what was less likely; that I had April's diary or that she even __**owned**__ one. It was small, was in a hot pink color and the name 'April O'Neil' was written in the most pretty way anyone could muster. _

_It was freaking begging me to read it! This was way too good to be true. I __**had**__ to read it-_

_**No! You can't; friends don't do that to each other!**_

_My conscious? Now when I was about to read the juiciest thing ever?_

_I don't think so._

_**You're supposed to be her best friend!**_

_I am. Friends don't read each other's diaries; best friends use it as black-mail material. That's basically how the law is._

_**No, it's not!**_

_Oh, screw you, I'm reading it._

_**Isn't it bad enough that what April is going through already? A deadly martial artist and dangerous alien robots from another dimension is after her. She's forced to spend a life underground New York. Her life has changed in ways that only a few would understand… you should be able to understand how she feels.**_

_I lowered the book and bit my lip. It was true; April was going through the worst time of her life and I was almost about to read her diary. What a friend I was. I tossed the diary into the suitcase and continued my search._

_**I'm so proud of you!**_

_Shut up. Where the hell were you when I was making all the other bad decisions in my life?_

* * *

"_Here's your stuff, April," I said and handed the now heavy suitcase to the red head. Her eyes lit up and she rushed to get her belongings, checking everything before hugging me unexpectedly. "Your aunt was cool with all of it. I gave her my number so she could call whenever she wanted because she thinks you're staying at my place." _

"_Thank you so much."_

"_You know I've thought about it," I began, and rubbed my neck. "if you'd like, I could join you down here."_

_April's bright blue eyes opened when hearing this and her smile faded. "What?"_

"_Yeah, it wouldn't be that bad. We could live like the guys do! Wake up early, morning training, breakfast and that kinda stuff. And at training, I could be your sparring partner, so you could practice combat to the day you're gonna kick Karai's ass properly," I winked. "and then-."_

"_Alex, stop," April said and brushed a red strand of hair behind her ear. "It doesn't sound bad, but…despite that, I could __**never**__ ask you to do that for me. That'd be way too selfish of me."_

"_Yeah, and we know how that's not your style, so I'm doing it anyway," I grinned. "C'mon Ape, admit it; you'd be bored to death without me. We're like toast n' butter, peanut butter n' jelly, ying and yang, two sides of the same coin! So, whaddaya say?"_

_She knocked me off the ground in a bear hug and we both landed on the floor. She was giggling even though tears ran down her cheeks in rivers._

"_Thank you so much, Alex." _

"_You're welcome."_

_**That's what best friends are for! They ignore each other's privacy and use it as black-mail material!**_

"_Oh, fuck you."_

* * *

**A/N: At first when I was writing this, everything made sense! :D Then it went downwards when the whole conscious-thing came because I thought it would be funny. **

**THIS WAS ONLY WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED AFTER EPISODE 21, I WILL NOT, AND I REPEAT, NOT MAKE THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS INTO ALEX STAYING WITH APRIL AND THE TURTLES! **

**Mmmmkay? ;3 **


	13. Shopping

**And we proceed :3 I'm working my drawing skills for when I'm starting a comic where I'll make Alex' story 'New Faces, New Changes!' into a some manga-ish way. (n.n') Manga with Ninja Turtles! :D I can't wait till I'll begin and if you wanna read it, I'll let you guys know~! **

**Yeah, we're proceeding!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Shopping~!**

"I told you already; I didn't wanna go!"

"You're supposed to be a teenager, Lexie. And more importantly; a girl!"

"Oh, so you can't be allowed to dislike the mall when you're a girl? I don't think I've ever heard that stereotype before."

"You know you're allowed to dislike the mall as much as you'd like, Alex, but it's unhealthy for you to stay inside and play video games all day. Besides, your taste of clothing could need some improvements."

"But they're so many other places we could've gone instead of the _mall_."

"You just want to leave because the security kicked you out the last time we were here."

Alex crossed her arms with a quick snort. "Wasn't my fault."

"You bet up a couple of innocent boys pretty badly, Lexie. So, yeah, that was pretty much your fault."

"_They kept staring at my boobs! _And they looked creepy. Do you want creepy guys to look at my boobs, Lily? I had to show them that there are other things in life to stare at."

"Like your fist?"

"Presissimo."

"I think they got your message pretty clear, sis. You're buying clothes with me whether you like or not."

"Couldn't I just wait in the car?"

"No, I need you to try out the clothes."

"…it's not dresses or skirts, is it?"

"…"

"Bye!"

"Alex! You're not leaving before I tell you to!"

"You're not the boss of me, Lily! I'm sixteen and I can do whatever I wanna!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Watch me; you'll see I'm gonna go all Kung-Fu on your ass."

They glared intensely at each other for a couple of seconds, the oldest sister narrowing her blue eyes with determination.

"You get to buy as much as you can eat at McD later."

The youngest Taylor's lime orbs widened in delight.

"Really? Alright, let's go shopping!"

"I never thought I'd get to hear _Alex the tomboy_ ever saying that."

"Me neither, sis. Me neither."

* * *

**A/N: Short. Not even four hundred words. Meh :p Also, anyone have any ideas for the next one shots? All ideas are welcome! No one gets left behind and I'll credit you for the idea ;3 Thanks for all the comments so far by the way! All feedback is very much appreciated! xD **


	14. Visits on a Rainy Day II

**A/N: Here's the second part of the one-shot 'Visits on a Rainy Day'. Damn, did it take its time -_- I'm so damn lazy. I decided to include DarkShaddyGirl18's OC Zoey (*from dA*) to give the story a little more craziness! xD She's a friend of the turtles, as well as a witch and has been trained to be a konocihi just like April. She's quite shy but is kind and nice when you get to know her and she has a crush on Leo. Her features are long brown hair, freckles and two different colored eyes; blue and brown.**

**That was a pretty short description of Zoey. I give ****DarkShaddyGirl18 **all the credit for her creation x3 Now on with the story!

* * *

**13#: Visits on a Rainy Day II.**

"You're going out?"

"Yes," Lily replied as she took on her stylish trench coat. "The rain's settled down so Summer, Splinter and I are going to take a look on how bad the damage is. If the water levels are too high, the turtles and Splinter will have to stay at our place for a couple of days."

"Sweet! So we can hold that sleepover after all-!"

"You behave nicely while we're gone, Alexander," Summer said firmly, placing her hands on her hips sternly. "You're sixteen. Don't you think we _should_ be able to be leave you home by yourself?"

"Girl, that's like what I've been saying the past three years! You guys are just way too paranoid to even give me a chance."

"Yeah, say that to the neighbors who still can't forget the time you filled the basement up with water to try out your new surfboard," Lily mused with a light smirk as the three grown-ups turned to leave. Alex followed suit with the smile that could belong to an angel as she held the door open.

"Which by the way worked _awesome_."

"Alex isn't the only one who has to behave here while we're gone," Splinter said, looking at all his four sons.

"Hai, Sensei," they all replied respectfully.

"Have a nice trip~," the black-haired teen sing-sang as she closed the door and immediately dug for her cell-phone to begin texting.

"Alright! Let's invite April and Zoey over for some late night fun! Who's with-."

"I thought your sisters specifically told you to behave while they were gone," Leonardo asked in confusion. "What happened to the Alex who wanted to be on her_ bestest_ behavior?"

"She's long dead and buried," the teen in shorts grinned. "Now this Alex wanna have a crazyass party going! Uh, after I change into a pair of jeans, that is."

"I'm on! I've never been to a sleepover before. What are we gonna do?" Mikey bounced uncontrollably on the couch, hugging the cushions close in excitement.

"I hope not it includes a girly round of pillow fights," Raph said whilst leaning against the wall with crossed arms. Alex snorted and gave a dismissing wave of her hands.

"Of course not. We're gonna put on some equipment _and then_ beat the crap outta each other using pillows with water-balloons in 'em! But, uh, we might have to look out for Zoey though."

"Why? She's not that weak that we'll have to go easy on her."

"I know. She can be scary when she's pissed. That's why we have to watch out."

A few knocks was then heard on the front door and Alex went to get it in an instant, immediately greeting the redhead and brunette friend of hers who both wore heavy rain coats due to the rain outside and had a sleeping bag each with them under their arms.

"What's the emergency?"

"I'm the only girl around here!" Alex wailed and dragged the two girls lightly. "Get inside before the high testosterone level turns me into a boy too!"

"I think we're too late, then," April pointed out, motioning for the boxer shorts that Alex had forgotten to hide.

"Ha ha. Now get your butts in here, I'm freezing."

The two girls went inside as told and met the sight of their four mutant friends. They dropped their sleeping bags and turned to stare at their black-haired friend.

"You dragged the guys in here as well?" Zoey asked in confusion. "I don't mind their company the slightest, but… what are you up to?"

"Jeez, why does everyone think I'm up to something?" the teen in shorts said with a pout. "And the guys practically stood inside my kitchen all drenched because of the rain like wet puppies. Unless God granted me powers over the shitty weather, I had nothing to do with that. Though, I did call on _you guys_ so we could all have a blast tonight! We're so gonna make this night _memorable_!"

* * *

**A/N: I know it shouldn't take long for Splinter and co. to check out the lair, but they have a party going on, so I didn't want them to interrupt x3**

The next half an hour was spent with preparing the food and the place in which they were all going to sleep. The room Alex mainly used for training was cleared for training equipment and such to room the seven teens. Snacks, drinks and such was easily arranged at set up tables and ghetto-blasters from the host teen's own room was brought in to play loud music that bounced at every corner in the room. Alex was in the kitchen mixing some deep red liquid in a big bowl as refreshment for everyone, now changed in a black T-shirt and denim shorts. Her red-haired friend came to join her in the kitchen with an empty cup just as the black-haired girl took out a bottle from a shelf and poured some of its contents in the bowl.

"Alex, we're out of drinks," April said and glared at her friend still mixing with a raised brow. "Dare I ask what you're doing?"

"Making the drinks, duh," Alex replied with a grin. The redhead didn't take her blue eyes off the bowl.

"What did you mix in?"

"Oh, you know," the other teen shrugged and took a big spoonful of the red liquid and gulped it down. "A little cherry Kool-Aid here, a little vodka there, a little bit of sugar and-."

"Wait, wait, wait!" April exclaimed with wide eyes and glared down at her empty cup and then back at the grinning teen. "You mixed alcohol in the drinks?"

"Well, yeah; it helps speeding everything up. My secret recipe, by the way."

"You could've told us!" April continued with a blush of anger rising on her face. "I have a test tomorrow! _You_ have a test tomorrow! We can't be drunk the night before!"

"Oh, pish, posh!" Alex said and carried the bowl of alcoholic drinks back to the room. "Don't get your panties in a knot! You're just as smart as Donnie, so you're gonna be fine. Now I told you that we're were gonna party and a party we shall have!" The raven-haired girl went back and retrieved something from the shelf. "You know what; I'll just bring this with me."

Zoey then entered the kitchen as well and immediately saw the two others. "I need whatever you put in those drinks. Also, the guys are going crazy in there with the music. There's gonna be a fight soon enough."

"I hope not without me! The closest thing I've seen to a drunk teen turtles was Raph when he was knocked out on pain-killers." Alex said excitingly. "The people have spoken, Ape. Either go home or get drunk with me," Alex smirked, waving the bottle of vodka suggestively. The redhead sighed in defeat with a pout.

"Why do I even bother?"

"Guys! Don't start _anything_ without me!" Alex yelled over the music as she burst through the doors with the bowl in her embrace, the ruby red liquid threatening to spill on the floor. April went in as well, even a little tipsy she tried to get a hold of her friends. Zoey however went to open the windows and allow a little air to clear up the heat, which was now gathering in the training room because of the seven teens. She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes, enjoying the little piece of quietness…

"Don't worry, I'll find the First Aid kit," said the voice of the leader as he joined the brunette inside the kitchen. He gave a little wave as he passed her in favor of looking for his desired item. It amazed the witch that her friends already had gone and injured themselves. She giggled when imagining their fight that always seemed violent, but really deep inside only brought them all together.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked, his searching coming to a halt as he glanced at the girl. She shrugged carelessly with a small smile tugging her lips.

"Nothing~," she sang. "I'm just a little bit tipsy, I guess. Since _Alex_ is our host, I think it's safe to say that we all must be."

"Yeah," Leonardo chuckled. "No wonder why they all began acting like they were on their periods."

They both shared a laughter that soon ended up in awkward silence. The leader in blue continued his search and the brunette played with a lock of her hair whilst sitting on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth ever so slightly. She didn't know whether to go back to the party or stay with Leonardo. Probably the latter because she rarely got to be alone with him in the past few weeks. He would either be on patrol with his brothers when she had time to stop by, and when he was all free, she had stuff to do. Who invented this schedule?

"Hey, Zoey, what are you thinking about?"

A pink blush dusted across the brunettes faces and she came up with a quick 'nothing'.

But the leader didn't let her off the hook that easily. "By the way, there's something I've noticed you keep doing with your hair."

"M-my hair..?" Zoey said in slight confusion and stopped playing with the lock of hair.

"Yeah. You let your bangs cover one of your eyes. You never did that before."

The teen blushed a deep shade of red and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears nervously. How had he noticed that? It'd become quite a habit recently, so she hadn't even been aware of it herself.

"You do know you don't have to feel ashamed of your eyes, Zoey."

"I know, but it's so hard," she finally said, her gaze lowering. "I already felt like I didn't belong here among the ordinary kids because of my powers…the eyes aren't helping me feeling welcome at all."

"I'm not ordinary," Leo pointed out. "Nor are my brothers. We're probably as far from the being ordinary as anyone can get. And yet April, Alex and you chose to accept us anyway."

He approached the girl while she was unable to get her eyes off him. Leo placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"Knowing that not all people out there will judge us for our appearances is enough for me. April and Alex haven't abandoned you after they found out about your powers, and neither did we. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

The brunette nodded slowly and a shy but genuine smile bloomed upon her lips. "Thanks Leo."

"Don't mention it," he said and walked towards the door with the First Aid kit. "You have very pretty eyes, Zoey. It would a pity if you hid them away from the world."

The witch felt her jaw go slack as he walked away to the room that boomed with laughter and music. Her head felt hotter than ever and she placed both her hands on her burning cheeks. Oh God, he'd complimented her eyes! Even when she drank a glass of water, she found out that she definitely couldn't cool down now and went to join the fun now that she began to feel too giddy. She had no idea whether the alcohol or Leo was to blame for that.

But little did she know that she'd forgotten to turn off the water.

* * *

After an adventurously exciting round of pillow fight with water-balloons, not one was not left dry. Even if one were, they would quickly get wet with the help of everyone else. Everyone were more or less tipsy because of the spiked punch which helped on the mood, but also turned more than half of them a lot more playful not to mention a little violent too.

The door had been knocked on for a long time by the elderly couple that lived just under the three Taylor's, who were now complaining about the loud music and the drops of water that kept dripping down from their ceiling. Unfortunately for them, nobody could hear them so no one answered their knocks.

Not until Mikey noticed how the floor underneath him felt wetter than he had recalled. He quickly noticed that it came from under the door and went to open the door in order to find out the source. He also noticed rather quickly how he was unable to open the door, so he went to tell the host herself who was busy telling all the others a joke.

"Uh, Alex…"

"Not now, Mikey. I'm getting the best part."

"Yeah, but you might wanna look at this."

"What?"

He motioned towards the door and she let out a huff when being forced to leave her audience who were still waiting for the funny part. She became aware of the water, and rushed to open the door and was also unable to do so.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked, as the rest gathered around the door.

"Something from outside got the door stuck. Don't worry; I got this," she replied before taking a step back and bringing her right foot with lighting speed, instantly nailing it at the door. It cracked in the middle which caused the whole door to collapse and a massive amount of water to rush in, tearing the surprised teens away from their spots. They swam in the water for a while until it became stabile and flowed down the open door that led to the staircase that led outside. The teenagers ever so slowly rose up, all now wetter than before.

"Aw, man, how could this have happened..?" Alex said, her clothes now dripping at the wet floor. A small 'oops' was heard from behind and everyone stared at the brunette who blushed in embarrassment with a sheepish smile. That smile faded when a pair of steps were heard and then the shocked faced of three grown-ups appeared. The blonde sister's head went read in anger; the brunette sister shook her head with a sigh along with the martial artist.

"Alexander! Would you care to explain to me what the hell I'm seeing just now?"

Said girl shrugged with a small smile. "Uh, the water tap broke out of nowhere," then she turned to the redhead. "Hey, April; mind if we all crash at your place for a while?"

* * *

**A/N: I hate long one shots :( but this one is an exception. There was way too much craziness ^o^ **


	15. Vengeance Is Wet And Hurts Like A Bitch

**A/N: Another one-shot, ready to be served! xD Enjoy!**

* * *

**14#: Vengeance Is Wet And Hurts Like A Bitch.**

While the teenager known as Alex was doing homework on the dinner table with April down at the Lair, she glanced up to see the turtles gather their weapons and preparing themselves for their daily evening patrol. One by one they rushed out of their homes and the black-haired girl began to ponder about something when she saw the red-banded turtle run back to room, while his brothers called out for him.

"Just forgot something!"

He left as quickly as he came, the rushed footsteps slowly fading away into nothingness. Alex poked her chin lightly with the back of her pencil, obviously deep in thought.

"Hey, April..?"

"Yeah?" The read head looked up from punching numbers into her calculator. Alex leaned slightly over the table.

"You ever been in Raph's room?"

April instantly blushed by hearing this bold question, her pencil dropping down on the table.

"No! Why would I?"

"Well, you know 'cause-," Alex' eyes widened in realization and flushed lightly herself. "What the- that's not what I meant, woman!"

"Well, then, what do you mean?"

"Like, I dunno," the other girl shrugged. "Have you ever seen how his room is and stuff? Gee, don't start getting fantasies at the dinner table, young lady."

The blush remained on the red head's face. "Okay, I misunderstood. And no. Why?"

"Well, it occurred to me," Alex explained, trying to balance a pencil between her upper lip and nose, while leaning dangerously back and forth on the back legs of her chair. "That I've seen Donnie's room, Mikey's room and Leo's, but never Raph's room."

"So?" April continued with a look of question and confusion.

"So, I gotta see it!" the other girl grinned. "We're practically done here anyway, right?"

As Alex got off her chair and left the kitchen, April began to follow her.

"Alex, don't you think there's a reason for this?"

"Um…" Alex began to ponder, but she didn't slow down. "No?"

"He's probably way protective about his belongings, Alex. We shouldn't go in there."

The teenager turned to look at April. "I didn't say nothing about you having to go with me."

"Well, yeah, but somebody's got to make sure you don't break anything while you're in there right?"

"True, but still; that's pretty much on you," the black-haired girl snickered as she rounded the corner and saw the red-banded turtle's door. April grabbed her wrist before she could turn the door knob.

"Alex," she said firmly. "Raph is going to kill you if you do this. Why do you even have to see his room?"

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Duh. 'Cause he's my best friend. And he may have given me a week extra worth of chores to do because he barfed onto Lily's favourite couch back at the sleepover. So, I gotta find back-mail material as his punishment."

"Yeah, but, _you_ spiked our drinks, remember?"

Alex mimicked the red head's voice. "Yeah, but, _I_ didn't tell him to drink that much either way, remember? Plus, Payback's a bitch; he just gotta live with that."

She got out of April's hold with a snicker and quickly opened the door where total darkness awaited them.

"It's so dark in here."

"Don't sweat it, I got the light switch," Alex replied, her hand gliding over the wall in search of said switch when her fingers brushed it. "There," she said triumphantly.

And then she turned it on.

* * *

The turtles came back to the Lair, cheering joyfully over their latest victory over the Foot Clan, including Dogpound and Fishface. As they went to the kitchen in the search of pizza to celebrate with, they saw two girls; one red-haired and one dark-haired. They were both drenched in water, wearing short clothing while their other attire hung from down the ceiling. Alex ruffled her hair with a towel and glanced at the other terrapins looking at her.

Then Raph burst out laughing loudly; clutching his sides while his brothers slowly joined him.

"What? What!"

"I-I set that trap for Mikey…" Raph managed to say between extreme laughter. "…but I didn't think you were stupid enough to fall for it!"

Alex scoffed offensively. "So you were the one setting up that buket full of icy water?" she crossed her arms with a sarcastic laugh. "_Haha_; betcha think you're pretty smart, don't ya?"

"Very," he said smugly. "So far everyone's fell for it at least once except April. Ha, guess 'cause of you, I got to take to birds down with one stone."

Alex lime green eyes were blazing not only with fire, but with a mischievous glint as well.

"Oh, you're so gonna get, Raph. You'll see I'm gonna whip your green butt for this."

The emerald green turtle boldly took a step forward with a confident smirk.

"Bring it, Taylor 'cause I'd like to see ya try."

The teenage girl stood up tall with her long towel clenched tightly in between her fists, a toothy grin tugging her lips. Raph on the contrary, he lost a bit of his skin colour as he paled in horror.

"Oh crud…"

"Can't say you didn't beg for it, Raphie."

Raph turned around and ran for his dear life out of the kitchen the _exact_ moment Alex sprinted after him, grinning evilly while yelling; "Vengeance!" all the while.

* * *

**A/N: I swear to God, Jane, it'll be your turn next time x3 **


End file.
